Lovely Jealousy
by LeonJaqu
Summary: He wont ever pick anyone else but her. I'm not even interested anymore. The one I love is Kurumu.


**Author's Note || **I wrote this on my cell phone if there are any errors I have yet to "fix" I want to apologize. I'm no the best at grammar, any help is appreciated.

It wasn't like it was going to be an easy feat, she was always going on about how much she loved Tsukune. She hated it. She had joined into the game for a while, yeah he was great. Now she was sick of it. It was more then apparent the boy obviously couldn't make up his mind of who he wanted. Though it was probably going to end up being Moka. she pondered on how they couldn't see it, standing behind the tree glancing forward. She didn't even notice as her eyes hardened into a glare. She was looking right past Moka and Tsukune, looking right at Kurumu. It wasn't long before she moved her eyes away from them, stepping forward. She eventually fell into a silent stride. She didn't bother hanging on Tsukune which caught Kurumu's attention. When asked what was wrong she said nothing before going on her own. "Mizore." she turned to see Kurumu. She sighed, last person she wanted to see. The succubus was persistent despite Mizore walking away from her. Kurumu grabbed a hold of her sleeve. "Don't act rude with me." she said, being rather demanding.

"What the he'll does other matter to you?" Mizore asked as she glared at Kurumu. Kurumu looked a bit shocked as her hand fell back to her side. Mizore turned her eyes away.

"Well we are friends."

"What If I don't want to be friends?" Mizore asked her eyes back on Kurumu. She didn't feel like she could hold it in any more.

"What?" Kurumu was clueless as ever, Mizore turned fully and took a hold of Kurumu's wrist. Tugging forward she used her other hand to push her shoulder. She pushed her hard against the wall before stepping closer.

"I. don't. want. to. be. friends." With that she moved her hand from Kurumu's shoulder and grabbed her jaw. Holding her still she leaned closer, she kissed her lips. She couldn't help it... her pool was over flowing. It was so strong that she just had to let her feelings out some how. She had fallen in love with the succubus. She didn't' even feel Kurumu fight back she began to lean back her hand slipping from Kurumu's jaw.

"Don't stop," Kurumu said. "I know its impossible for Tsukune to love me.. Even you for that matter. I picked fights with you, teased you and began to like you." It was almost to good to be true. Mizore grabbed the succubus hand and pulled her into the near by closet. The moment the door was closed Kurumu pushed Mizore against the wall. There lips locking with in a instant. Tongues exploring each others mouths. Slight moans escaping from there bodies rubbing against one another. Mizore took her index finger and middle and tugged away at Kurumu's under wear. Working her say into her panties she pushed into her pussy. Kurumu suddenly clutched onto Mizore. She felt her body tremble as the girl rubbed her, her fingers working like magic as her thumb extended enough to play with her clit.

"You like it don't you?" Mizore asked some how more seductively then Kurumu could ever imagine. Kurumu let out a moan as Mizore moved her fingers away. She licked at the juries as she watched a panting Kurumu sit on the floor.

"Please don't stop." Kurumu begged, Mizore smiled before getting on her knees. Kurumu pulled away her blue underwear. Mizore pushed her fingers back into her before extending them with in her and pushing all around her walls and going further to her spot. Kurumu cried out and latched herself to Mizore. Mizore was smiling. She leaned over Kurumu and kissed her deeply while her fingers worked her. Moving away she licked at Kurumu's neck and then pulled up on her shirt. Forcing Kurumu to focus enough to pull it off. Afterwards she pulled away the buttons of her shirt. She under the center strap on Kurumu's bar and licked at her nipple. It sent sensations through Kurumu like wild fire. Mizore moved her hand to grab and squeeze at the other while she did so. Her hand took on it's own rapid moment, making Kurumu arch her back and moan out into the closed in closet. She felt as Mizore sucked on her nipple before turning her attention to her other breast. She had only began to lick it over and over again before sucking on it just slightly when Kurumu spoke. "I'm coming~" A fair warning brought forth as warm juices made there say from her body. Kurumu was panting as Mizore leaned up, her sleeve was covered in Kurumu's sweet juice. She leaned down and began to lick at her pink flesh. Wanting to clean all her juices away. Making it as if it didn't even exist. Kurumu twitched from the sensation as Mizore's tongue moved around. Mizore smirked and pushed her tongue into Kurumu's hole. "ooh~ Mizore... Please, no more..i'll burst." she said in a bit of a lustful panic as Mizore drove her tongue deeper into her pussy before moving it around and licking at her walls. Kurumu tightened her hand into Mizore's hair making as fist as she gasped in pleasure before Mizore moved up. Mizore kissed Kurumu's lips, she teased her tongue against Kurumu's before the two finally french kissed. Allowing each others tongues to explore once again before Kurumu broke away.

"What is it?" Mizore asked and Kurumu tugged on Mizore's shirt. She lifted it and pulled it away. Mizore then watched as Kurumu leaned closer her breast against her own as she removed her bra.

"I have to pleasure you too." Kurumu said before leaning back. Before Mizore could say no, Kurumu had take her nipple into her mouth. She was sucking and running her tongue across It and gripping at her other breast. Mizore felt a moan escape her lips. In embarrassment she rested her hands against Kurumu's shoulder. Kurumu however didn't stop, she leaned back kissed Mizore then forced her down. Mizore struggled a bit.

"You don't have too." she said but Kurumu wouldn't have it, she tied together Mizore's Wrist. Moving her stripped underwear away and spread her legs. To show she was serious her claws appeared and gripped at Mizore's flesh tearing light wounds. Mizore hissed before feeling Kurumu's tongue against her clit. She was sucking on it for a moment before moving to her hole. Working her tongue around anyway she could, eventually her hands grasped at her breast. She was moaning loudly, even calling out Kurumu's name. Kurumu was rather happy with herself and even more so at Mizore'ss embarrassed moans. She had been trying to hold them in so much and yet she failed. "I'm going to come move away..." Mizore said with a pant but Kurumu continued to suck on her before leaning up to feel something hit her face. Mizore closed her legs embarrassed as Kurumu licked her lips, just part of it hit her there.

"So you squirt, how cute.." Kurumu said.

"embarrassing..." Mizore breathed out through a low moan and Kurumu moved her legs apart, she got between them and shoved her two fingers into Mizore. She moved them a few times before finding her spot. "Ku-Kurumu!" she said with a sudden shake and moan.

"I wanna make you come aging Mizore, your so hot.." she said, Kurumu felt like her body was on fire, she rubbed her breast against Mizore's. She moved her leg over Mizore's lifted one and rubbed against her. She moaned, "Won't you come with me?" she asked, Mizore's hands were already on her stomach when Kurumu moved up she moved her hand near her leg. Kurumu would come back down on her two finger's, she moan at the feeling Mizore was giving her, working her hands even while tied. The two of them continued, even kissing each other as they pushed the limits. Not to long after they came Kurumu moved to cuddle Mizore. "I'm tired now and so dirty..." Mizore chuckled.

"...Kurumu, your too cute, I love you."

"I love you too," Kurumu said with a yawn.

"Good now untie me."


End file.
